Minami's Makeover
by KoalaYuriTime
Summary: Minami has hated her body for so many years. After thinking too much about how Miyuki was blessed with her busty form she's finally had enough! Finally after so long she reaches out to her friends for help. Eager to teach Minami how to love herself as is they ban together to show her how truly appealing she can be. The results could prove more than anyone can handle.


Minami's mind wandered as she sat in her rather comfortable and elegant chair. It sat in the corner of her room by the window and to her it was meant for contemplation. So that she may think about the various things that had happened through the day and so that she may debate life in general. Love. Happiness. Loneliness. So on and so fourth.

It was night and the stars were out, one of the most perfect times of day for thinking in Minami's opinion.

As she stared out the closed window towards the Takara mansion next door she could not help but look when she saw a figure in the window directly across from hers. She knew the room; it was Miyuki's her child hood friend.

She remembered late night slumber parties in that room, as well as Miyuki's old bed wetting problem. Luckily she had gotten over it, at first the nervous girl tried to play it off as though nothing had happened, but Minami even at her young age knew water does not simply coat two girls out of no where. She chuckled softly to herself at the thought.

Minami sighed and looked on towards the window, though she could not see much of the figure she figured it ought to be Miyuki, after all who else would be in her room at this hour. Oh how Miyuki herself had grown to become such an eloquent soft and gentle woman. Minami looked her own body over with disapproval. Where as Miyuki had grown tall and lush with soft supple curves and a plush womanly chest Minami had grown with her chest flat as a board, and the rest of her was pretty much the same.

At times like this she would look in the mirror and subject herself to the cruel game of "which part of my body do I hate the most?" but she decided against it. She didn't wanna see herself and make herself feel worse. She knew what she'd see in that mirror. Either a twelve year old boy or a super mega ultra she dyke bent on hetero destruction.

Neither of which was how she very well wanted to look. Which was not saying she felt like the looks in and of themselves couldn't be rather fitting and attractive of many young girls like herself. But the look just wasn't how she felt she wanted to look.

Minami took a moment to attempt to picture herself with Miyuki's body, and after that moment, slapped her face and vowed to never do such a thing to herself again.

It was kind of horrifying.

How was she ever going to attract a lover with her unimpressive body? She thought back to all the boys that followed Miyuki around even at a young age, before she had even developed. They liked her because she was nice, she was ditsy, she was soft and cute and lovely. Minami was no such thing.

She thought about how others must think of her; She never talked, so she must be a downer. She never smiled, so she must be mean. She was smart; so she was unapproachable. She was having a very bad self image problem.

Minami felt a light bulb go off in her head.

It hurt a little.

That was it! She needed to reinvent herself! Make a new persona and break out of the old one that was landing her no where fast.

But who could help her? Suddenly it came to her. The person who'd been making characters all her life, and the girl who made cos-playing her living, along with the girl who supported her every indever: Hiyori, Patty, and Yutaka.

Rather quickly she rung them up.

The next morning she was pacing the humble street in front of Hiyori's house. She was nervous to reinvent herself but she wanted it to be done. Minami knew she shouldn't get her hopes up on looking soft or sweet or womanly in the slightest sense. But she was hoping with all her friends help she could figure out a way to work with the body type given to her.

She knocked on the door. Thrice with her knuckle on the oak door before holding her hands behind her back and looking bashfully down at the floor.

In but a second a multitude of hands grasped her and pulled her inside.

She was held high over their heads as she was taken to Hiyori's room like a sacrifice to the gods. She felt four hands holding her up, which would make sense as from this height Yutaka would be unable to reach her.

She found herself being thrown atop Hiyori's bed, finally she could see the excited faces of her friends gathered around her.

"Minami, its time we teach you how to love yourself." Patty started, her voice a higher octave than normal, showing her excitement.

"That's right, I stayed up all night making sketches." Added Hiyori, looking a little worse for wear as she held up her sketchbook. Minami was a bit flabbergasted at the attitude of her friends. She had expected them to change her, change her into a more ideal version of herself: one that she would like.

But that did not seem to be the case as her clothes were half torn off by the three pairs of hands that assailed her. She found herself being dressed rather quickly, Patty was a master at the art of costumes and apparently dressing her dummies as well.

Minami was then led to a nearby chair by Yutaka, who draped her in what seemed to be a barbers bib.

"Wait- My- My hair too?" Minami questioned, unsure of how far her friends were going to go in her would be makeover.

"Minami." Patty started, grasping both the girls shoulders and looking her dead in the eye. "Your going to have to trust us. We want whats best for you." After a moment Minami gave a solemn nod giving her approval.

She saw snippets of her green hair falling past her eyes as Patty got to work on her style. All three girls were chattering behind her and Minami was suddenly becoming anxious at the realization that she could not see herself. She tried to relax her body, remembering that they wanted what was best for her, they loved her.

Suddenly she was reclined with her hair in warm water, they were washing her hair she realized with curiosity ebbing into her mind. What exactly were they planning on doing to her?

After over an hour of whatever it was they were doing to her hear they did some final styling. her bib was removed and she was allowed to stand. She found it a tad difficult after being seated for so long. She stood before Yutaka, who looked up at her with wonder. Minami looked down at her curious to the reddening of her pale cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Minami asked in the soft hushed tone she usually spoke in. She put the back of her hand to Yutaka's forehead in order to check for a fever. This earned her a slight gasp from her short friend and a furious reddening of her entire face. Anyone who looked at her might say her skin was attempting to do an impression of her cherry red hair.

"I-I'm fine." Yutaka spoke quickly and with a stutter, unable to look her friend in the eye she stared at her feet and quickly pointed over to the full sized mirror on the opposite wall in the room.

Minami looked over to it, following the directions of Yutaka's extended finger. She took a deep breath and took strides towards it, the three girls squealing with happiness behind her. She took care to stay out of the lign of sight of the mirror until she was close enough to make out every subtle detail.

Minami stepped into the lign of sight into the mirror, but much to her surprise came face to face with someone far different.

The girl in the mirror was fetching to say the least. But what most stood out was her sharp pale blue eyes, which seemed to cut through her as they looked her over. She had sleek black hair, cut short near to the point of a buzz cut on both the sides, and fraying forward dramatically. She was wearing a black button up, with unbuttoned sleeves that caused them to gape open around her wrists. It was open a tad low, further exposing her choker necklace with a deep red pendant against her pale skin.

She adorned on her right hand a pure black ring. She wore tight thin jeans, which appeared to make her legs seem thinner than they already were, She wore long boots over them, sleek, black and rather masculine.

Altogether the girl was dashing, with a look like she had a multitude of experience ravaging girls and fighting unjust-full punks. She could see why Yutaka would blush at the sight of such a fetching woman looking down at her at such a close proximity.

Minami knew in the back of her mind that it wasn't what she had been looking for, but it suited her body type to a T. She turned in the mirror and watched the girl turn as well, she twisted her body so as to absorb all the image had to offer. It definitely wasn't what she had been dreaming of, but it was undeniably a good look.

She stuck her hands in her pockets and gave the image a smile, yes it was quite fetching, but after a few moments she decided to give her new costume a go and have some fun with her friends. Remembering Yutaka's previous reaction to her close proximity she tried her best to change her smile to a smirk of confidence and interest. It took a few more moments for her to feel as though she had perfected it, but as she did she turned on her heel and set her sights on the young Yutaka.

The girl gasped as she saw Minami looking at her, she had a smirk of interest about her that made her heart leap into her throat. Minami took a few long and confident strides towards her.

"Hey there beautiful." She whispered, arching her eyebrow as she gave a slight bend towards the smallest of her friends. Yutaka's reaction was instantaneous as her face heated to an inferno and her eyes opened to saucer like length.

Their two friends also had seemingly instant reactions. With Hiyori gaping at the beauty of it all and Patty looking near down right jealous.

Minami decided to take it a step further and cup Yutaka's chin. The girl's eyes went wild and after a moment of wavering, fainted into Minami's arms.

I could get used to this, she thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **My thoughts**

This was fun to write. I've been continuing so many of my older fanfictions that I got a bit bored with myself. (Working on long pieces can do that to me). So I decided to make a quick little one-shot. The description of Minami sounds like how I wished I looked In middle school way back hahaha. But I digress: I'm not going anywhere with this story, this is all I'm writing to it. So if someone else wanted to write a continuation of it or something I wouldn't get my feathers ruffled. Just ask first.

Also I finished one of my four continuations. Too antique for love is now finished and I feel a whole hell of a lot lighter for it. After I finish Yutaka the perv, Black knight, and Master Chief Tsukasa I will be open for requests. So follow those and as soon as the last chapter pops up make yours. If I like your idea I will accept it, if not I will politely turn you down. But honestly nearly every idea is a good idea, even if its odd. An odd idea from a fan can make a good crackfic as I've come to discover. So even if you don't think your idea's good ask anyway.

But again that's not until I have finished my other three stories, or at least two out of three (In case one goes excessively long). But I digress. Please review so I can write better. Any feedback is good feedback.


End file.
